User blog:Flyingace4/The system chapter 3
(I cant figure out how to fix the title so this is chapter 2 :3 ) Day 1. New home, new life. Im starting the first of my studies to be an actor. I have already taken my "Intro To Entertainment" course today. I was able to meet some students I had never met at the academy, like this one girl, Red. She was very welcoming, very kind. She gave rusty and I a tour of the community, seeing as she grew up here. Her parents were both writers, and have influenced her to be a writer, and her love of art helps too. My next class is my first acting class, and i will be going in al-~.`'/*': "You made me spill ink on the paper!" I shouted at rusty, who had crept up from behind. "Well, sorry Ms.Touchy-pants." she laughed. I sighed and let a little smile. She did always manage to cheer me up. I cleaned my paper and shoved it in the drawer. "So, whats you first class?" I asked her. "Sketching 101. You?" she said. "Understanding stage directions." i said. Some course. All i have to do is read them and do them, why do i have to have a CLASS about it? "Well, good luck with that." Rusty said. She yawned and wiped off her glasses. "Well then, see you tonight. Reddi says she is going to take us to this awesome resturant downtown and we are going to meet up with so other students." She said. "When did she tell you this?" I said. She puffed out her cheeks. "Um, well, mabye, uhhh....''Yesterday." ''she said. I frowned. "You did'nt tell me?" I said. "Dude, "The End Of Time" was on. I got emotional." She said. I laughed. "I will give you that, i wouldent think straight either." I said. I grabed my jacket and headed to my class. "NO!NO!NO!" My teacher yelled. She took a deep reath. "Now sweetie, your not putting enough heart into it! Yes, you read and do them, but you have to give it all you have!" She says. She pats me on the back and clears her throat. "Here is your direction. "''She smiles sarcasticly, rasing an eyebrow in question." ''Now, put your heart into it!" she says. I push the hair out of my eyes and cough. I make a little smile and laugh a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Nice! very well done. I like the laugh, nice touch." she says. I smile a bit and get off of the stage. "Now, who's next?" she says. "Now, put it in your mouth." Reddi says. "The whole thing?" I ask. "Whole thing." she nods. I shove the mini chocolate cake in my mouth, nearly dropping it. "There you go!" Reddi laugh and we giggle. "So," i said, wiping the chocolate sauce off my mouth, "How did you manage to get reservations in THIS place?" I said. A fancy 5 star place like this, probably cost a pretty penny. Then again, the streets were basically paved with gold outside. Well, gold spray paint. The entertainment distric was the richest, most high-end district there was. Everyone who got a job there became rich in their life. "Oh, you know. I wanted to take you guys somewhwre nice, so my parents paid for it." She said. She poked at her baked potato. "Well, it certainly is nice. More than nice." I say. Rusty pokes her head up. "Good food too." she say through a mouthfull of food. I laugh. "So, what are you guys majoring in?" Reddi says. "Oh, im in acting, rusty is in art as is max, and AP is Writing/Illustrating." I say. "Ah, call me Kumi." Ap says. "Ah, sorry! Anyways, what about you?" I say to Reddi. AP pipes up. "Actually she is in my class! Writing buddies!" she says patting Red on the back. Max sips her drink. "Rusty and I are in the same class. She is teachers pet." she laughs and Rusty blushes. "I wouldent say that but...yeah i kinda am." she says and smiles brightly. (If you want in, check chapter one! Enjoy chapter two. :3) Category:Blog posts